A Table
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: (Très court) "Il était complètement, indéniablement, irrémédiablement, tombé sous le charme de ce crétin. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être dépité par cela ou complètement désespéré, mais le fait était là."


_._

** _À Table_**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Sanji glissa une cigarette dans sa bouche en observant du coin de l'œil son capitaine en train de se régaler d'un petit goûter qu'il avait improvisé. Cet idiot mangeait cinq repas par jour, sans compter les incessants pillages de cuisines qu'il tentait à longueur de journée et les extras qu'il s'accordait – _exigeait_ – de Sanji. Il observa l'étrange habitude qu'il avait de rejeter la tête en arrière et de fermer les yeux lorsqu'il avalait des chips, sa langue sortir pour happer en premier la nourriture et récolter, gourmande, le goût salé et assaisonné des pommes-de-terre cuites, exposant sa gorge fine et les veines bleutés qui la parcourait. Il observa ses petits mouvements d'épaules, comme s'il se retenait de danser, à chaque met qu'il engobait. Il observa son bras se tendre pour attraper son gobelet de jus de fruit et ses longs doigts se fermer sur le récipient.

Luffy, étonnement, avait des doigts de pianiste.

Longs et fins, aux ongles certes négligés mais pas complètement détruits, aux poignets galbés et aux bras fins. La paume de ses mains était presque rose à certains endroits, car sa peau caoutchouteuse lui assurait une certaine douceur et une immunité contre les vices du travail. Il regarda ses jambes aussi, imberbes et longues, au mollet rond et à la cheville serrée. Luffy n'était pas un garçon très fourni en poil, de ce qu'il avait vu, il en avait quelque peu sur le pubis bien sûr, mais la partie la plus foisonnante restait bien sa tête – comme si elle concentrait en elle la majorité des poils que pouvaient avoir le garçon.

Luffy était très séduisant.

Son sourire l'était d'autant plus. Son rire aussi. Ses yeux, noirs et brillants, plissés ou grands ouvert. Sa bouche, rieuse, boudeuse, amusée, narquoise, tentatrice. Il était complètement, indéniablement, irrémédiablement, tombé sous le charme de ce crétin. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être dépité par cela ou complètement désespéré, mais le fait était là.

— Sanji ! Y a plus de confiture ! se plaignit Luffy en se léchant le doigt couvert de confiture de groseille.

Il soupira avant de donner un coup dans le crâne de son capitaine.

— Tu manges beaucoup trop, et on vient de quitter une île ! Épargne les réserves !

Luffy bouda en se tenant la tête, l'air vraiment blessé de ne pouvoir se remplir la panse. Et bien sûr, faible comme il était, Sanji ne put résister à sa bouille et se vit lui donner l'un des rares pots qu'il restait – Nami allait le tuer, elle réservait précieusement ses confitures à l'orange pour sa dégustation personnelle. Luffy, frétillant, tendit immédiatement ses bras pour s'en saisir et offrit à Sanji un sourire à croquer, de sa spontanéité et candeur habituelle.

— Merci !

Pour la énième fois, Sanji se sentit fondre. Il le regarda glisser un doigt dans la matière pâteuse pour le fourrer dans sa bouche, frémissant au goût sucré/amer qui l'envahit. Il s'empressa de prendre une tranche de pain qu'il plongea dans le pot et enfonça dans sa bouche.

Sanji se secoua la tête en constatant qu'il n'avait fait que le détailler tout le long du processus. Mais alors qu'il allait se détourner, Luffy, qui s'était immobilisé, leva vers lui ses grands yeux noirs.

— Dis, Sanji, entama-t-il la bouche pleine, les doigts sales et le pourtour de la bouche maculée de plusieurs éléments non identifiables.

Pourtant, Sanji le trouvait toujours aussi… attirant.

— Viens, mange avec moi ! admonesta Luffy comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Allongeant le bras, il tapa le siège à sa droite. Sanji resta un instant figé par son invitation, indécis face à cette étrange demande. Luffy ne s'était jamais inquiété de manger seul et vu qu'il mangeait cinq fois par jour, il lui arrivait bien de se retrouver seul à table, avec Sanji non loin qui continuait de travailler. Il n'avait jamais fait de chichis, outre ses longues demandes qui se résumaient en _« J'ai faim ! »_.

Et Sanji, cuisinier qu'il était, servait d'abord ses compagnons, rapportait du rab, des verres, des boissons, et mangeait souvent après eux. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il avait travaillé dans un restaurant – et le meilleur qui fut – alors il en avait l'habitude. S'il ne le faisait pas, la vaisselle s'entassait indéfiniment, et il mettrait bien trop de temps à tout laver – car _bien sûr_, rares étaient les fois où un membre se proposait à l'aider.

Mais là, il était loin d'être l'heure du repas, et Luffy se contentait de lécher avidement la confiture d'orange. Sanji s'installa donc à la place désignée mais alors qu'il allait s'emparer d'un morceau de pain et de fromage, le doigt ô combien long et lourd de gelée se présenta devant son nez. L'odeur de l'orange lui sauta au nez et, d'un coup d'œil, il croisa le regard de son cher capitaine.

Il voulait qu'il _lèche _?

— Allez ! c'est bon, tu sais ?

Oh, ça, il n'en doutait pas. Autant concernant la confiture que le doigt tendu, séducteur, érigé devant lui. Il voyait encore la peau brillante par endroit, qui laissait deviner la salive du garçon.

_Luffy venait de lécher ce doigt._

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Luffy haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à ingurgiter lui-même la marmelade quand le cuisinier attrapa son poignet. La marmelade avait déjà coulé le long de son doigt jusqu'à son poignet, Luffy en avait pris beaucoup trop, mais cela ne gêna pas Sanji : il approcha la main de ses lèvres et, sortant sa langue rose, lécha toute la longueur de la main de son capitaine.

Mais lorsqu'il le regarda, le visage du capitaine était comme à l'accoutumée.

— Tu dois vraiment aimer la confiture de Nami ! rit Luffy en le regardant faire.

Sanji eut chaud. Il remontait lentement, le temps de sentir le grain de peau du capitaine se plisser sous sa langue, d'y sentir chaque creux, chaque pli, d'y deviner les cicatrices, jusqu'à gober entièrement le doigt.

_Qu'il avait chaud…_

Il ne lâcha pas sa main tout de suite, au contraire. Il prit le temps de laisser ses lèvres s'attarder et de terminer en une succion discrète. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, mais Luffy n'y voyait rien – c'était lui qui lui avait présenté son doigt !

Le capitaine récupéra sa main et, observant son doigt humide de salive, le mit directement dans sa bouche sous le regard médusé du blond. Et sans doute l'imita-t-il car Sanji trouva ses gestes incroyablement lents.

Sensuels.

Il vit le doigt disparaître derrière ses lèvres roses, sans aucune autre friandise que la salive fraîche de Sanji. Imaginer son capitaine le goûter ainsi lui coupa le souffle tandis qu'un frémissement agitait ses membres. Observer ce doigt long, fin, s'enfoncer lentement dans sa cavité buccale, observer les fines lèvres se resserrer autour du membre, électrisa son bas-ventre.

Et lorsque Luffy ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, l'œil narquois et moqueur, le cœur du cuisinier manqua un battement. La lueur qui pétillait était aussi érotique que le mouvement hypnotique de ses lèvres sur sa peau tendre, sur la peau qu'il avait auparavant léché presque avec désespoir.

Est-ce que Luffy… le provoquait ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y appesantir que son capitaine abandonnait le pot de confiture à moitié entamé pour quitter les cuisines. Une voix l'avait appelée, mais Sanji était trop profondément enfoncé dans ses pensées pour deviner de qui elle provenait.

Et ce ne fut pas mieux lorsque, lui jetant un dernier regard, Luffy lui offrait un petit sourire en coin ambigu.

— Ah ! vite un médecin, Sanji s'est évanoui ! cria Chopper en entrant au moment où Luffy partait.

.

.

* * *

.

**Kyaaaaaaa ! **Noooooon, j'ai posté ça, j'ai posté ça, _j'ai posté çaaaaaa !_

Pardon. Navré.

C'est un OS suuuuuuper vieux. Que j'ai retrouvé et que j'ai (enfin) terminé. Après, genre, deux ans. Lol.

Si vous voyez une petite différence entre le style d'écriture du début et de la fin, n'y faite pas attention. S'il vous plaît. Pitié.

Ah, et désolé pour le titre, j'aurais pu faire tellement plus de jeux de mots que ça... mais restons chastes, je vous prie.

Bref, maintenant je vais me cacher. **KYAAAAA !**

**Karrow.**


End file.
